


【美苏】回流至海

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Illya, M/M, Top Napoleon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 伊利亚被一条人鱼救了，但这条人鱼似乎想要囚禁他……*人鱼!苏洛 x 人类!伊利亚





	【美苏】回流至海

从记事起，Illya就不被允许靠近海边。他的家族曾得罪过海中的老神，因此神明将每一个胆敢进入海域的Kuryakin吞噬，他一直遵守父母的嘱咐远离海洋，但一场战争让他变成战俘，通往敌国的方式只有走水路，他就这样阴差阳错地进入海洋。登船前，船长听说了Kuryakin家族的传闻，特意举行百牲祭以平息海神的怒火，但海却不肯放过他，它将那艘船击沉，张开大口吞噬了他，连带着那艘船上的全部生命。

Illya是唯一的幸存者，海浪托着他，将他推到平静的海湾里，那里有一个不被人类所知的小岛，是人鱼出没的地方。浪声充斥他的耳道，每一根骨头都在痛，Illya感觉自己像一根泡在水中的腐木，指甲和表皮都在一点点剥落，他昏迷了很久，等到睁开眼，他发现自己正躺在岩洞里、浮在一片透明的水域正中，月光从洞穴顶上的开口处投射下来，正好映在他的身上，他就像一个祭品，被摆在正中，似乎只等待仪式开始就会被开膛破肚。很快，水动了，月光下，有人朝他游来，但等他靠近，Illya才看清他埋在水下的鱼尾——是一只人鱼，他一头黑发，有一双深邃的蓝眼，左手上臂戴着一枚镶着珍珠和宝石的臂环。

“你醒了。”他开口说话，声音和人类一模一样，但Illya听说过人鱼的传说，知道他们能够用歌声迷惑水手。

“你是谁？”Illya奋力开口，感觉喉管像被砂纸磨砺过的薄纱，他身上没有一个地方不痛，但人鱼托住他的头，发出安抚的声音。

“你不记得我了，但别担心，我会照顾你的，海不会再伤害你了。”他用着Illya熟知的语言，说出的话却让人害怕。Illya想要逃离人鱼的身边，却发现自己动弹不得。“Illya，你受伤了，别动，”黑发的人鱼发出命令，将灰蓝的眼睛凑近他。“我是Solo，你还记得么？”

“我很好，放开我！”

他试图挣扎，但人鱼强壮的手臂牢牢地捆住他的腰，另一只手捏住他的下巴吻了上来。没有意料中的腥味，人鱼的吻尝起来是咸的，像晒过的海盐一样单纯。他吻着Illya，想要探入自己的舌头，但Illya紧闭齿关拒绝他的进入，人鱼哼笑一声，没有发怒，只是不断用舌头舔舐着他的列齿，从他渐渐松懈的缝隙中探入，捉住了他的舌头。Illya很少与他人亲密的接触，更没有像这样深入的吻过一个人，他清楚正不断用舌头搅弄他的人鱼是雄性，然而人鱼却毫不介意，像吻着爱人一样吻着他，这让他浑身发冷。他不断地打颤，感觉海水正渗透他的皮肤进入他的颈椎和血管，接管他的心神，直到人鱼放开他，那股渗人的寒意才稍稍减缓，但同时他也发现自己身上的疼痛逐渐消失了。

“你想干什么？你要吃掉我？”

Solo露出一个难以捉摸的笑容，用手指抹去嘴角的唾液，说：“吃掉你？你忘记了，人鱼不喜欢吃人肉。不过大海已经把你赐给我了，我对你做什么都可以。”

说完，人鱼托起他，将他往岸边送。“沿着洞穴走进去，那里有水和食物，我明天再来看你。”

Illya爬上岸时，人鱼拉着他的手亲了一下。“走吧，别怕。”

他把人鱼的手甩开，没说话，而Solo只是笑笑，反身扎入水中，游出了洞穴。等到人鱼游到远处，Illya才走进洞穴。海水引着他一路走向岩洞的最底部，在那里，有一块突出水面的平坦巨岩，像一座微型小岛。那上面摆着装饰得华丽的床榻，周围散落着宝物和金币，镶着珍珠和玛瑙的华冠像废物一样被扔在地上，纯金的匕首被压在木箱底下，大颗的水晶和宝石则像卑微的牡蛎一样滚落到岩石缝隙里，布满盐渍。Illya捡起一枚红宝石，上面的盐渍几乎和晶体融为一体，格外可怜，于是他用海水把它洗干净放进了一旁的盒子里。小岛中央，床榻被红色的帷幔装点着，华丽的刺绣被褥上放着玫瑰和桃金娘，一旁的桌子上放着丰盛的食物和水果，水罐和酒盅则摆在地上，还配上一只精致的纯银酒杯。Illya走到床旁，看着果盘里象征多子的石榴和象征生育的无花果，感觉胃在收缩。他扔掉水果，不敢碰一旁的面包和牛肉，连水也不敢喝一口。夜渐渐深了，他逃离那个小岛，找到一个干燥的岩龛，蜷缩在里面睡着了。

梦里，他的父母变成幻影恳求他吃下那些食物，但是另一个声音却警告他不要接受人鱼的任何馈赠，他试图追问，但那个声音只是不断地重复道：“海不会那么容易放过你的……”

 

海不会那么容易就放过Kuryakin的。

从Illya有记忆开始，每年冬天家里都会向海神敬献贡品，但几百年来，海洋从未对他们网开一面，每一代都有人被海洋杀死，成为海底冤魂。尽管这个诅咒被每一个Kuryakin熟知，但在Illya年长到足以明白什么是诅咒之前，他会偷偷躲开所有人，溜到海边的岩洞里，捡拾那里的海星和贝类。一场暴风雨过后，他在那个岩洞里遇见了一只受伤的人鱼——一头黑发、一双蓝眼，像神明一样健壮而完美。受伤的人鱼无法自己捕食，于是他偷偷将食物从家里带出来送给人鱼，帮他一点点养好了伤口。人鱼的伤口痊愈了，有一天，他问Illya，想不想和自己一起离开，到海上去看看。Illya很想答应他，但想起那个诅咒还是摇了摇头，于是人鱼送给他一枚海星，告诉他，自己会回来找他的。当晚，一场暴风雨把人鱼带走了，他则在后来的时间里渐渐明白了诅咒的含义，逐渐远离海洋，再也没有见过人鱼，但那枚海星一直藏在他的抽屉里，成为一个秘密。他从来没有忘记过这件事，然而这只人鱼现在再次出现，却是为了囚禁他。

 

第二天，人鱼如约而至。他游到洞穴里，看见床边的小桌上食物和水果原封不动。

“你没有吃东西。”说这句话时，他脸上的表情看不出情绪，但Illya有一丝隐隐的不安。

“我不吃你给的东西。”

“你打算饿死么？”

Solo的表情像是单纯的好奇，不带怜悯、不带鄙夷，只带着轻微戏谑的好奇。没等Illya回答，他指了指小岛上的珠宝和金币说：“你看，那些都是你的，我听说人类都喜欢那些亮晶晶的东西，你一点也不想要么？”

“我不缺那些，我只想回家，”Illya突然感觉从胃里涌上一股酸意，“放我回家吧，既然我救过你，现在你为什么不能帮我？”

“不行，你不能离开。Kuryakin被海洋诅咒了，只有赎罪才能让你们从海神的怒火中摆脱，否则这个诅咒会一直跟随着你们的血脉流传下去。我听说，你们还没有开始被淡水排斥，但如果海神一直余怒未消，总有一天，就连身体里的血液都会成为杀死你们的凶手。”

“我的祖先到底做了什么，为什么海神一直不肯原谅Kuryakin？”

“你们抢走了海神的明珠，那是海神的王冠上的宝物，直到你们将它交还为止，海神都不会息怒的。”

人鱼一只手攀着岸边的岩石，用尾巴拍打着水面，像在漫不经心地玩耍。他用另一只手沾水在岩石上画着珍珠和皇冠，又用尾巴拍打上来的水将图案抹去。“我听说，你们的祖先曾是巫师，他偷走了海神的明珠融入自己的身体中，让魔力在血脉中流传下去，所以海神才会一直纠缠你们。人类总是向海洋掠夺，但是一切都是有代价的。”

“那我们该怎么办？你能帮我么？”

“不行，大洋将你赐给我了，我是不会把到手的东西还回去的，而且……”人鱼靠近他，蓝色的眼睛在光线下变成深色，“谁知道那枚珍珠是不是在你身上呢，你必须留下。”

他扯住他的手，将他拉近水边，眼睛直望进他的眼里。“帮我个忙，把那些食物吃掉，别让自己饿死，否则你会欠海神更多。大洋神贪心得很，得罪他的滋味不会好受的。别想要绝食，如果你晕过去，我会把食物灌进你嘴里的。”

Illya把自己的手扯回。“我们早就知道得罪他的滋味了。”

人鱼笑起来。“那就乖乖听话，Illya。”

他再次潜入水中，消失了。

饥饿开始在Illya的胃中叫嚣，他口干舌燥，喉咙疼痛。昨天从海难中死里逃生的恐惧仍然缠绕在他身旁，而 自从两天前被作为战俘押上船后，他就滴水未进。饥饿和饥渴迫使他跌跌撞撞地走向那个小岛，抓起面包和石榴，但梦中的声音再次响起：“不能吃！不能接受海的馈赠！”他扔开食物，跌坐到那张床上，放在被褥上的玫瑰和白色的桃金娘因此被他的手掌挤压，发出脆弱的声音。他抬起手掌，发现花瓣已经被压出一道道的痕迹。

“真抱歉……”Illya开始道歉，却不知道是在对谁。那张婚床此时看起来无比舒适柔软，它张开环抱接纳了他，安抚他进入睡眠。

他再次梦到自己的父母，还有那些在海上失踪或遇难的祖先们，他们像幻影一般团团围住他，恳求他接纳人鱼的馈赠、海洋的礼物，但是另一个声音斥退他们，警告Illya小心那些礼物中的陷阱。“不要向海洋讨要礼物，他会向你讨回来的，总有一天。”Illya试图拉住他能拉住的一切，询问那枚海神的明珠，但是他的亲人们都唯唯诺诺地消失，只剩那个奇怪的声音低低呢喃着：“他会向你讨回来的，但不是今天，不要今天还给他，等他向你讨要……”

 

Illya醒来时，Solo正坐在水边的岩石上看着他，眼神里带着微微的不满，像是父亲想要责备贪玩的孩子却又无可奈何。“你又饿着肚子睡觉了？”

“你就是海神，对吧？”Illya答非所问，这句话却让人鱼挑起眉来。他用手撑住自己的下巴，说：

“我可没有这么说过，这又是谁告诉你的呢？”

“不管是谁告诉我的，现在我已经知道了。如果我吃下这些，就永远不能离开这片海域了，我知道。”

“人类的戒心都像你这么重么？”年轻的海神叹了口气，“来吧。”

Illya看着他，没有靠近。“为什么你不肯原谅我们？我们送上的祭品还不够么？”

“大洋贪心得很，Illya，他想要一切能吞入口中的，甚至刮起巨浪希望吞噬那些他不拥有的。”

“你想要什么？”

海神看着他，眼睛似笑非笑。“我想要你跟我来。”

“去哪里？”

“我带你去外面的小岛上。你不会以为这里只有一个洞穴吧？”

“为什么要带我去哪里？”

黑发的人鱼弯弯嘴角，说：“我要带你去那里把洗干净你吃掉，你信么？”

Illya不说话，只是瞪着他。

“这只是个玩笑，放轻松，好么？那个岛上有淡水，你可以试试看在那里捕鱼，靠自己的能力拿到的食物不算海洋的礼物，我总不能让你饿死吧？”他朝Illya眨眨眼，拉住Illya的手。“来吧，别害怕，海不会伤害你了，我会保护你的。”

人鱼把他带到小岛上，指示他找到渔网和鱼叉，然后就离开了。Illya把渔网架起来，很快，成群的鱼像被海浪驱赶着一样逃进他的网里，来得太容易的猎物让Illya起疑，于是他把渔网拆掉，放走所有的鱼，改用用鱼叉来捉鱼。一天的食物到手后，他在远处的树林里找到干净的溪水，然后用树枝生火烤鱼，这是他三天来吃的第一餐，没有任何调味的鱼肉此时无比鲜美，胜过任何佳肴。

第二天，海神没有出现。他架起渔网，就像昨天一样，鱼赶着扑进他的网里，有趣的是，他还收获了一只巨大的海螺，形状就像一个丰饶之角。在庆典上，象征丰饶的羊角会被塞满小麦、花朵和果实，用来祈求富足和丰产，这是个好兆头，于是Illya只留下了它，再次把所有的鱼放走，重新用鱼叉来捉鱼。

接下来的几天里，人鱼消失无踪，他白天靠捕鱼填饱肚子，晚上回到洞穴里休息。桌子上的食物被每天都被换上新的，床上的玫瑰和桃金娘也日日娇艳，这里就像一场准备好的婚宴，只等待新郎和新娘到来。Illya不想靠近那张床，因此每天晚上都缩到那个岩龛里睡觉，但早上醒来却总是睡在婚床上。他的梦还是那样，他的家人劝说他接受食物，以安抚海神的怒意，但那个声音吩咐他谨慎行事，好好想清楚是不是要接受海洋的赠礼。一切都没有起色，他还是被困在这个小岛，没法离开。

在梦里，他试图询问那个声音的身份，那个声音听起来像个年轻女孩，他猜测她是曾经居住在这个洞穴里的女神，神秘的声音却说：“这个洞穴从一开始就是属于海神的，我不来自这个洞穴里，也不是海神的宝物，但是你帮助过我，所以我尽自己所能回报你。”Illya还想要问更多，一股力量却突然把他从梦中拽出，他睁开眼，发现一条巨大的海蛇已经咬住他，把他从栖身的岩龛里拖了出来。Illya奋力抓住旁边突起的岩石，用手去摸索那根被他放在岩龛下的鱼叉，海蛇咬住他的小腿不断拉扯着，Illya忍着剧痛摸到鱼叉，回身往海蛇身上狠狠扎去，海蛇被扎中一只眼睛，嘶着声退出了洞穴。他惊魂未定，死死抓着手里的鱼叉，还没等他的呼吸平静下来，巨蛇像闪电一样再次窜进了洞口。海蛇的左眼已经变成一个窟窿，淌着血，露出尖锐的獠牙来，那上面的毒液滴落下来，和它的血混在了一起。Illya再次拿起鱼叉，一边后退一边戒备，海蛇已经抢先发动了进攻，然而还没等他反应过来，蛇已经被另一股力量扯出了洞穴。这时，他手里的鱼叉像是感觉到召唤一样腾空而起，直冲海蛇，从张大的下颌骨刺穿了整个海蛇的头骨，在空中回旋一圈再次回到Illya眼前，扎入他面前的岩壁。

“Illya！”

他听到人鱼的声音，爬出那个狭小的洞穴，发现人鱼正拎着死去的海蛇尸体。

“我来晚了，对不起，我来晚了，差一点就……”他这么说着，拉住他的手指微微颤抖，“你受伤了么？”他让他进入水中，Illya想挣脱，Solo突然用浸过水的手摸上他的额头。“有血溅到上面了。”

“不是我的血。”

“我知道。”Solo拨开他额前的头发，吻了吻他的眉心，“它咬到你了么？别担心，我会帮你把毒吸出来的。”

“不用你帮忙，我自己可以……”

但是人鱼已经将他拉进了水中。在水里，他被人鱼牢牢控制住，就连吻也不受控制。Solo亲吻他，就像第一次亲吻他时那样。“你受伤了，别动。”

在亲吻中，Illya的衣服被全部剥掉，Solo让他像个婴儿一样光溜溜的，然后拥着他帮助他在水里浮起来。他开始不停的亲吻Illya，Illya躲不开那么多的吻，只好侧过头去，但Solo捏着他的下巴让他直视自己，告诉他：“你是属于我的，看着我，不要拒绝我……”

Solo的吻落在他的眼皮上，他一手抱住Illya的背，另一只手探到他的腿间，引导他张开双腿。Illya迷迷糊糊地把腿搭到Solo的腰上，看着他的亲吻一路向下落到自己的胸前。他咬住Illya的乳头，刺激他仰起头来喘息，然后握住了他的性器开始摩擦，顶部的沟壑被他的手指狠狠擦过，Illya发出溺水一样的声音，接着被他压在了岩壁上。

“别怕，别拒绝我，我不会伤害你的，海也不会在伤害你了。”Solo承诺道，不停抚弄着他勃起的性器。Illya抵着岩壁，随着他的动作微微颤抖，Solo的鱼尾托着他，好让他不会窒息在水里，但他却觉得自己快要因为Solo的抚摸停止呼吸了。他快忍不住了，只好用手抓着人鱼的肩膀忍耐，但人鱼却说：“Illya，别忍，射出来吧。”

这句话让Illya射在了Solo线条明显的腹肌上，人鱼满意了，说：“看啊，你多合适待在水里，我绝对不会再把你还回去了。”

人鱼下腹处的鱼尾上裂开一条缝，粗长的、泛着水光的性器从排泄腔弹出来。他把Illya的一条腿架高到肩上，不等他反抗就伸手触摸他的后穴，将一根手指往狭小的穴肉里挤去，Illya倒抽一口气，下腹的肌肉抽搐起来，带着他整个身体也开始颤抖。Solo的手指一边毫不客气地往里头探索，一边潜到水下咬住他的乳头吸吮起来，他用舌头逗弄那颗肉粒，还用牙齿撕咬它，把它弄得又红又肿，那可怜的模样让Solo心软地停下撕咬，改为舔舐，然而在底下，他伸出第二根手指开拓Illya的后穴，撑开从未被进入过的地方，把嫩肉弄软，好让他的粗壮的性器能够进入。

Illya抓住他的头发，费力地呼吸着。“不许弄了……”

“不行，否则待会你会痛的。”Solo的手指开始抽插，Illya的腿立刻夹紧了他的腰。

“你不准进来，我还没有同意……！”

他的话逗笑了Solo，他吻住Illya，把接下来的话吞入腹中。人鱼的舌头磨蹭着他的舌苔，似乎要将他里里外外都舔个干净。埋在后穴中的手指挤到一个隐秘的地方，稍微一动作Illya的下腹就涌起酥麻，他拧着腰逃避，人鱼强壮的手臂却将他紧紧固定。Solo不断吸着Illya的唇，直到他的双唇发麻仍然不肯松开，下腹传来的阵阵快感让Illya不断闷哼，身下也开始流水。他用腿夹紧人鱼精壮的腰，悄悄扭动腰磨蹭起来，颤巍巍的性器却撞上了人鱼的肉棒，他刚想后退，人鱼就抽出了用于开拓的手指，抱起他让他在自己已经涨红的性器上坐下，肉刃一路破开他紧闭的穴肉刺入体内，让Illya猝不及防地吐出了一串绵软的颤音。

“你喜欢这样。”人鱼说着，挺腰抽动起来，粗大的性器不断顶弄着，让他腰侧的肌肉渐渐使不上劲，只想像滩烂泥一样倚在岩壁上接受人鱼的操弄。

“闭嘴，如果你不闭嘴，我就……嗯！Solo！”他的尾音变成一声发颤的呼喊，随着Solo的动作，变成一声声破碎的喘息，“混蛋……”

“Illya……”Solo在耳边低声喊着他的名字，“你早就收下我的礼物了，那个吻、被我赶上岸的鱼、那个海螺，还有十年前的那颗海星……无论你有没有吃我留下来的食物，你都已经是我的了，是我的珍珠，你必须留下来……”

他想把拳头甩上人鱼的脸，但一股水流卷住他的双手将它们拉高、束缚在了岩壁上。

“放开我！”无论怎么挣扎都无济于事，Solo更加急促地顶动起来，撞在他最敏感的地方。水随着抽插的动作滑进来，让后穴仿佛被细绢布入侵一样酥痒，Illya仰头喘气，快感让他的两个乳头挺立起来。

“你下面都被我弄红了，还不停流着水。”Solo抓住他的胸肉不断揉捏，似乎要挤压出乳汁一样，“你喜欢这样，不是么？”

他咬着唇不开口，Solo突然将他压在岩壁上，将性器完全退出，然后抱住他的双腿猛地顶入，挤开了已经变得柔韧绵软的嫩肉，直直顶到他的最深处。Illya因为这个突然的动作磕破了唇，还没来得及反应，Solo已经把他拖入了水里，他吻着他，让他只能依靠自己口中的空气呼吸。Illya不由得紧紧攀住Solo的肩，随着空气的一点点抽离，脑袋变得昏昏沉沉，吻却变得无比甜美，他主动与他交换着唾液，把自己献给人鱼，好攫取他口中的氧气。逐渐袭来的窒息感像毒气一样侵蚀全身，像墨鱼的墨汁一样，从肚脐眼开始，失重感一点点向四肢弥漫开来，他浑身无力地滑进人鱼怀里，任由他对自己胡作非为。后穴被不断入侵、双乳又胀又痒、下腹酥麻、腿根发软，人鱼仍然吻着他，像是要将他溺毙在水中一样，他刮挠着人鱼胸口的手指逐渐失去力气，大脑开始轰鸣，身体越来越软，意识恍惚间，他难以抑制地射了出来。终于，他被举出水面，随着空气灌入肺部，Illya喘息着咳嗽起来。人鱼再次吻住他，将他压在岩壁上狠狠操弄，高潮过后的后穴格外敏感，而人鱼粗暴的动作让他的内里几乎剧烈地痉挛起来，他在水里沉沉浮浮，苦咸的海水不断打在脖颈和下巴上，终于，人鱼的精液射进了他的身体里。内部被灌满的感觉让Illya双腿一软，下腹的坠涨和酥麻感却也越来越明显，他扭动身子挣扎起来。

“放开我！混蛋……快拔出去……太涨了……”

“这里？”

人鱼按压着他的下腹，被逼迫着几乎涌出的尿意此时却激起诡异的快感，随着尾椎一路窜上来，他用被捆住的双手狠狠砸了一下Solo的脑袋，人鱼吃痛一声，却并没有放开他，而是用结实的鱼尾拍狠狠打在了他的屁股上。Illya被吓了一跳，尿液就这样泄了出来，膀胱终于得到释放，那股酥麻感随着排泄顺着尿道口流出，他像是被一下子抽掉力气一样瘫软下来。Solo哼笑起来，抽出自己的肉刃，人鱼的性器在射精后收回了排泄腔内，那道裂口再次闭合，消失在他的鱼尾上。他拥着Illlya，将他送到放着床榻的小岛上，然后自己撑住岩石爬了上去。离开水后，Solo的鱼尾一点点褪去，变成两条腿，他和Illya一起躺在那张放着玫瑰的桃金娘的婚床上，在红色帷幔的掩映下，Illya的脸色格外鲜艳。很久以前，他第一次见到这只人鱼时就暗暗希望他能属于自己，但是那时海洋不接受Kuryakin的献祭，在一个暴风雨的夜晚，这条人鱼消失在海浪里，再也没有回来，现在，同样是一场暴风雨，把自己送到了他身边。

人鱼拿过床边放着的石榴递到他面前，哄着他开口。“吃下去，就再也没有海神的诅咒了。你们已经献上足够的祭品，海再也不会伤害Kuryakin家的人了。”

“你就是你想要的？”

“对。”

“一言为定？”

“一言为定。”

他张开嘴，吞下了那颗石榴籽。


End file.
